1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide input range, DC-DC voltage-switching converter regulator device for supplying power to various components in an automotive application, the device including two pairs of serialized switch elements for controlling separate Boost and Buck Modes each through a respective one of said pairs of switch elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-cost DC-DC voltage-switching converter regulator device for supplying power to various components in an automotive application may include a driving input terminal for receiving electric power and for feeding first switch elements connected in series. A medial tap is arranged for feeding an external inductor which feeds a power output terminal. Switching regulators have been designed for many applications wherein low voltage powering is required for solid state elements and other devices. The inventors of the present invention have recognized the need for a low-cost solution that would furthermore be immune against interference from the start voltage surge that could be a nuisance in automotive electronics. In particular, the inventive apparatus should be able to function without the necessity for an external switching transistor or a free-running diode.
The inventors have further recognized that during the receipt of a relatively low driving voltage generally no start functionality of the vehicle would be relevant, and that distinct output current level including a negligible value, a Boost-Mode value, and a Buck-Mode value (and an eventually optional Buck-Boost-Mode for proper transition from Buck to Boost) would represent respective operational modes.